The Lord Red
by Antayis
Summary: AU. Harry tried to help. His godfather was going to get hit by a spell but when Harry pushed him out of the way, he in turn was hit, and ended up falling through the veil. What he found on the other side was not a way home but another option. Ch 1&2 rewritten slow updates
1. Chapter 1

**This will be said only once. I do not own Harry Potter, or the world he was written into. All recognizable characters and locations are owned by J.K. Rowling. All others are a product of my over active imagination.**

4 June 1996

Ministry of Magic

The Death Chamber

Looking around Harry noticed that his godfather was in trouble, be was laughing and taunting Bellatrix while casting spell after spell at her as she moved with an odd grace and returning fire.

Worried Harry moved to help but saw something in Bella's eye and fear griped him and he started running to his godfathers side.

_'mundi SCHISMATICUS' (_world splitter) Bella yelled and a black and silver burst of light left her wand and raced at Sirius.

But Harry was faster, with a burst of speed Harry pushed Sirius out of the way and to safety but wasn't so lucky himself as the light struck him in the chest and with an 'omph' was blasted backwards.

The last thing harry saw was the arch that was in the room when they had entered passing overhead and then darkness claimed him.

Unknown date

Unknown location

"Hay wake up! Young man what are you doing sleeping on the floor?" a voice called out to Harry as a hand shook him. "Get up. I don't have all day you know? But then just because your special doesn't mean that I can spend all my time with you!"

Harry opened his eyes and felt fear enter his heart again when he found himself on the floor and looking down on him was a man that he had never seen before. And with his last memory being in a battle at the DOM, and being hit by that spell he knew he was in trouble.

Getting up harry looked at the man. The man looked old. That was the only way to put it. Old.

The man was wearing odd red robes with an interesting golden trim with black runes flashing on and off that slightly scrolling along them, he looked to be no more than 5'8 and with black hair braided down his back, and with the oddest eyes you could ever see.

They were golden and slitted.

"Well young man? Got a name? It's only polite to introduce yourself even if I know who you are." the man said

Shaking his head Harry smiled "Harry. Harry Potter sir" and held out his hand to the man.

"Well Harry, Harry Potter" with a smile the man took his hand and helped him up. "Looking as you were never meant to be here I think there are a few things you need to know. But first. My name is Lord Antayis, Head of the Royal line of Red. Not that it means anything to you, to your world I have been gone for far too long, but maybe you can help with that."

The man turned and walked over to a table that grew out of the floor.

Looking around Harry could say that there was nothing hear, or there, or to put it mildly anywhere. They were nowhere, the only think around as far as he could see was him and Antayis, oh and the table.

Following Antayis, Harry looked at the table and saw it was covered in runes that moved and scrolled across the surface.

Antayis noting the look spoke again "This is my work table, yes it's magical and very very useful to me. NO TOUCHING!" the man yelled as Harry moved his hand to touch the flowing runes, but snapped his hand back.

"Sorry"

"No Harry you shouldn't be, but try to be more careful, the table is special and you are far to young to understand it and it would hurt you because you are not ready to understand. But that is not important."

Moving to the other side of the table and with a tiny smile Antayis sat down on a tall wooded chair that appeared out of nowhere and smiled as a second chair knocked harry into sitting.

"Now I think information is in order. Harry. Fist things first, the last thing that you remember was the arch right?"

"Yes"

"Now the arch is a link to the boundary of this world and others, unfortunately it was locked and when ever someone tyred to pass through it the died. Everyone. But. You."

Looking at Harry to see if he was following smiled when he spoke "So I'm not dead?"

"Well yes and no. Yes you are dead meaning that you can't go back to your world and take up where you left off. And No meaning that doesn't mean you can't go to the next. But the odd thing is that, there was a problem with bringing you here, and not letting you pass on like your other soul did."

"Other soul?" harry asked

"Yes. On the night that (smiling) Voldemort, tried to kill you a small peace of his soul broke off and hid inside your scar. But when you passed through the arch you two were pulled apart and you came here without him."

Antayis sighed "When that happened you were locked out of your world because of a stupid prophecy. But on a happier note that give me an option that wasn't open to me before. Your help if your willing"

Harry looked at Antayis and tilted his head slightly "What do you mean, you want me to help you with something?"

"Yes, well in most worlds I have been unable to visit any longer due to what I have become. And don't ask it would just make your head hurt. But lets say that I have become a kind of caretaker. And my job has become more and more difficult of late."

"So you want me to... what?" Harry asked

"I need you help with a world like your own. Well to be exact, it's almost exactly like your own, to be truthful there is even a version of yourself there. But like all different worlds there are a few things that are different."

"Like what?"

"Well for starters your parents didn't die. And your godfather never went to prison. Your a girl. Voldemort didn't die but escaped, wounded and has been hiding till he..."

"Wait.. what?" Harry interrupted

"What what?"

"My parents are alive? No wait you said girl right? In this world you need help with I'm a girl."

"Yes they and you are. But remember that this world is different. What i need your help with in this world is that I have been unable to influence it, like yours due to old enchantments that prevent me from doing so. But I am a master of Loopholes and what I have been able to find is that since 'I' can't that doesn't mean I can have someone else do it for me."

"Why... why me?" Harry asked

"Well to be blunt your special, your the first soul that I could get transferred here, and you also have an unusual ability to focus."

"Focus?" Harry wondered

"Yes, have you noticed that when you concentrate on you kind of become quite single minded? Your personal training of yourself and your friends qualify. But that's not really the point but a bonus. The point is that I need help in this world and I am hopping that since I can't send you to your own home, you might be willing to help me."

Antayis looked at Harry waiting. But didn't have to wait long.

"Since there is no other option available I think that I can help, not too sure how but I can always try."

A grin split Antayis's face "Brilliant! But there are a few things your going to need to know. First you can't take your wand since there can't be two identical wands in the same world."

"But if I can't take my wand then how do I... you know help if I can't do magic?"

"I never said that you wouldn't be able to do magic, but your right the world would look at you as an oddity.. hummmm" Looking thoughtful and flash of an idea hit Antayis

"I got it. How about i give you a new one? I know how about Emit's old staff. Yes. That would be perfect." Lifting his right hand and closing it on nothing a tall 7 foot staff appeared.

The staff was 7 feet in length of a black wood so dark that it seemed to draw the light into it, but was interesting about it was that it was capped with a golden Tri-claw holding a 'Dragons Eye Diamond'

Antayis twirled it and the staff shrunk, but to be more exact is shifted too, into a wand of 11' of the same black wood but with silver filigree.

Antayis extended the wand to Harry and said "The Staff of Emit, can turn into a wand at will and back again at the owners command. But the really cool thing is it's core. Emit was playing with many, many cores, and found that liquid cores seem to offer an unusual benefit to the wand or staffs owner."

"What kind of benefit?"

"Well this staffs core is of a unfinished substance you encountered in your first year at school. It's a liquid Philosopher's Stone_. __The unfinished substance would normal be unstable and unusable but when placed as the core of a focus made from Yggdrasil wood then it becomes useable like the stone would be but with an additional function._

_That function is that the power links directly to the owners core. And like all links, it grows with use. The benefit is that the more you use the wand or staff then the stronger you become. Unfortunately I can't use it because my magic if incompatible with mortal Foci, but you on the other hand can."_

_"That explains why you are offering it to me. But what about the power of the stone itself, can it make the elixir? Turn metal to gold?"_

_"Yes to both. Now that I have armed you I am thinking that you might be a little unequipped."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well power without the knowledge is a double edged sword with no hilt or guard. Now I know book learning is not your forte so I can offer you something else. You will find that when you enter the world proper you can no longer use the name Potter since tho you are, you must not be, or the confusion would be great, I offer you the use of my family name and offer you my Head of House ring." looking at Harry a little worriedly felling a little scared Antayis held out a oddly silver-platinum like ring with a red runic pentagram repeated across the outer and inner sides of the ring._

_Harry looked at it "What would that mean? I mean between us, I mean?"_

_Smiling sadly "Well it would mean that you would join my family and through the ring I could instruct you and even if you were willing I could even converse with you. Out in all the world the five families are dead. But their legacy and powers remain even after a few millennium. It would be like it was in your world, you would be without true family but with knowledge that you could speak with me. On __the up side you would gain knowledge of all wizardry law, and history. I know its not much but it's all I can offer, guidance when needed and what tools I can."_

_"You offer me power and a chance to belong to a family, and you think it's little" Harry smiled_

_"I would be honoured to join your family and help in anyway I can."_

_The grin from Antayis was heart warming, as Harry took the ring and placed it on his right middle finger._

_Antayis looked with pride at the new member of his family 'Harry Red'_

_"Now Harry there are a a few other things to tell you before you leave to live your life. First the wand being linked to you, you are always inconstant contact with the Elixir of Life, meaning you will never grow old and die," Smiling at the look that passed over Harry's face " Yes you are almost immortal but remember you can still be killed it just will take a hell of a lot more to kill you. Like a beheading. _

_Second as you have no possession in the new world do not fear using all the magic you can think of. You can't be tracked or even traced._

_Third is that the world is falling apart, even if the populations of magical and non refuse to see it or stop it. You might want to see if you can help, besides your new wand won't let anyone else detect your use of magic unless you want them too._

_Fourth and I know this is a little long winded but remember to have some fun. My family not unlike the Potters, I always liked a good joke, live your life, be happy, but always remember that your are this worlds caretaker, and that tho you are nearly immortal there are many people that will try to use you for the power and influence you have on your finger."_

_Harry nodded and looked at Antayis "So I understand what you want me to do, but not how?"_

_"I leave that up to you. I know you don't like people telling you what to do. And I know I don't, so we have another thing in common. But since you will be entering a new world or an old one with a few changes, I think it would be best to start off, with building the 'family' name back up._

_You will find that the magical races, will recognize the 'Royal house of Red' but most humans will not, with a few exceptions. The goblins still have a vault with the family name but all that's in it is a few weapons, but nothing else, I never thought to put any gold aside since I could make anything I needed so unfortunately you might want to start there."_

_"Ok I think that I can work with that," Harry said thinking " I was wondering when you send me could you send me back in time to 1991 in the world, so I can watch over my old family, I know its odd but I still feel connected to them."_

_"I can do that but I can't make you younger. You will still be 15 years old, but if you want I can send you back to 1991."_

_"Yes please, it will give me an advantage to know what will happen for the next four years so I can build up what I will need to make the world better before Voldemort."_

_"Listen Harry you know that since this world is a little different there might be some changes to the world as you move through it. You know. You will make ripples but other than that I can tell you that the history or future doesn't change easily. She's a little difficult to handle so you don't need to worry too much, but I think it would be safe to change a few things that you think will help."_

_"Ok Antayis what do I have to do?"_

_Looking at Harry he smiled "Just wake up..._

_February 31 1991_

_Leaky Cauldron_

_Table in the corner_

__'Lord Harry Red' ___an annoying voice buzzed_

_Harry looked around the tavern and thought to himself ___'did it work?'__

_'tempus maximus' harry whispered after drawing his new wand from his pocket as he stood up, the date floated above the tip, and smiled._

__'Now that I'm back, I think I need to get a job'____"why?"___ Antayis's voice asked harry_

__'Well I need gold to live in this world so i need a job'__

_"_Well remember that if it's just gold you want then why not make it?"__

__'How do I do that?'__

_"_Well gold is easy just use the wands core"__

__'That's easy, but where do I get the metal to change, and how do I get the goblins to take it without telling them how I got it?'__

_"_Easier. There is always a garbage problem in the muggle world why not use that. The ring will teach you the spells"__

_With a smile Harry walked out of the tavern and with a small flash of golden light disappeared._

_Appearing at the city landfill Harry was hit by the rank smell of the garbage he found himself standing in._

_"Eww. Well that was easier than I thought." _

_Harry thought that since he was going to go to the goblins with everything he made why not have a little fun with it._

_Drawing his wand, Harry found spells running though his mind as he moved his wand trough the air in an arc. Slowly he could see cans, wires, nails, broken tools, and even a few things he couldn't identify lift from the ground and drift over to him, and as they drew near, with a flick they melted and flowed together into blank bricks._

_It took harry only a moment to notice that after a few passes of his wand he had a pile of thirty bricks. Looking at them and taking a guess taped the top brick at his feet, and saw a ripple affect passing from __the point of contact slowly turning all the bricks to solid gold._

_It wasn't till he lifted his wand did he notice that there was a imprint on the bricks of a runic pentagram. Harry didn't think that it would really matter what was marked so didn't think anything of it, and lifted one of the bricks and found that is was a good 30 lb._

_Harry wondered how he was to get the bricks to Gringotts, an idea hit him and he transfigured a piece of cloth on the ground into a bag, then sticking the tip of his wand into it expanded it to fit the bricks into it. Then after placing the bricks into it enchanted it to be feather light._

_Looking around he noticed that it had only taken about an hour of his time, and thinking that with a little practice and a little planning he could gather more then a hundred bricks in an hour of work._

_With a smile Harry lifting his bag transported himself back to the Cauldron and with a quick wave of his wand removed all traces of the dump he had just come from._

_Walking in and moving strait to the door leading to the alley he found himself behind a young girl and who appeared to be her mother._

_"Mom I want an owl, that way I can send you letters everyday!" Smiling at her mother the little red head was bouncing on her toes as her mother taped the bricks to open the passage._

_"Ok. Ok. Ok. Yes we can get you an owl, but you have to behave, remember that." the older red head said as the bricks twisted and turned opening a doorway into the alley._

_Both turned to Harry as he spoke up "First year at Hogwarts?"_

_The older woman turned quickly to face him, and the little girl tried to hide behind her, but peeking out at him._

_"Yes" The woman said "Jasmine here will be starting come September." She looked at him with a thoughtful expression on her face._

_"Oh excuse me for not introducing myself" with a small bow Harry winked at the young girl who blushed slightly "my name is Harry Red."_

_The woman held out her hand for Harry to take at witch he gently took and brushed his lips over her fingers in a pure-blood greeting._

_"Lily. Lily Potter, and this is my daughter Jasmine Potter. A pleasure to meet you but we have much to buy today. And we need to stop at Gringotts."_

_"Well then let me not keep you Lady Potter, for that is my destination as well." Harry could barely keep the joy of seeing his own mother alive and talking to her from his voice, but the smile grew when he herd her name._

_It only took a few minuets, but for Harry it was a happy time talking of unimportant things from the __weather to what house Jasmine might be sorted into, till they arrived at Gringotts._

_Looking at the building a little nervously Harry walked with the Potters through the large doors nodding to the two guards, but the moment he passed through the door a chime rippled through the lobby and a silence slowly descended as every goblin stopped and looked at the three who just entered._

_It was only a moment before there wasn't a sound in the whole lobby, till they heard the fast foot fall of a goblin as he moved from the desk at the far end of the lobby._

_This goblin was better dressed than the others and was the only one armed that wasn't a guard._

_Bowing the goblin addressed Lily "Lady Potter I am sorry but the three of you must come with me. You three have triggered a warning throughout the building and the wards have been activated. I am sorry but there is very strange magic at work here."_

_The goblin turned to Harry and if he didn't know any better he would think that the goblin would be sweating bullets as he addressed him "Sir, I know you not but since you entered at the same time as the ladies you will accompany them to the waiting room till this is sorted out."_

_"You name sir?" Harry asked_

_"My name is Head Teller Bloodpick"_

_"Then Head Teller Bloodpick, I can solve your mystery without inconveniencing the Lady Potter and her daughter." And with a lopsided grin he continued "I am Lord Red."_

_The silence changed instantly to one of fear and awe, the moment he spoke, and with a quick glance Harry could tell that every goblin had paled and the guards stood straighter and griped there weapons tighter with worry._

_Bloodpick took a step back and bowed almost in half "Lord forgive me. It has been to long."_

_"That maybe. Please have the Ladies taken care of for they have a long day ahead of them and I have inconvenienced them enough, then I think you can help me with a little transaction."_

_"As my lord commands." and with a snap of his fingers a goblin came running to lead the Potters who were looking at Harry with questioning looks, away. "If you would follow me to the next room my lord I will see to your needs."_

_Harry followed the goblin across the lobby with every eye in the room on him, both goblin and human. Then through a door next to Bloodpicks desk to a privet office, Bloodpick closed the door and offered him a seat._

_"How may I help my lord?"_

_"I am in need of funds but I know my vault has no liquid assets so I have brought some that I need transferred to galleons and deposited."_

_"It will be done my lord, if you could show me, I will have it done before you leave."_

_With that harry handed over his bag and smiled at the look of pure greed that grew on Bloodpicks face __when we looked in._

_"My lord. I am not current on the figures but how much do each..."_

_"30 lb each with 30 bricks that would be 900 lb of solid gold" Harry supplied before he could be asked_

_"Well it's been over a hundred years since a wizard brought in bullion"_

_"I would like it converted then minus your fee the remainder deposited. Also I shall need a way to transfer additional bullion at a different time without having to travel here."_

_"It can be arranged for a fee that all you have to do if place your bullion in the container provided and then if will be transferred to us here and the balance will be added to you vault."_

_"Then have the container brought, and that will be all for today. For time is money and gold doesn't grow with idle hands. I will be needing 20 galleons please have it ready with the container." as harry stood up Bloodpick finished writing and the parchment disappeared. "May you gold shine, and your vault swell Bloodpick."_

_Too stunned to reply Bloodpick bowed to harry and walked with him back through the lobby, where he again was watched by everyone._

_At the door another goblin came up and handed harry a silver draw bag with a red runic pentagram upon it, and explained "This is a personal money pouch, you may draw strait from you vault with this, and as requested there is an enchantment that if you placed the 'products of you labour' inside it will be transferred here." and without waiting for a reply the goblin bowed and left quickly._

_"Good day Bloodpick" harry said and walked out and with a flash Harry transported himself back to the dump he left not 2hr ago._

_Harry looked around and seeing no one began casting charms, notices-me-nots and muggle repelling._

_Satisfied Harry looked down as he transfigured a piece of wood into a platform to stand on then another piece into a comfortable chair it sit on, then cast a small air freshening ward around it._

_Harry spent the next hour looking around from his chair as metal object flew from the area around him and turned into bricks piling up around him, there was so much junk in the area that caught his eye as it flew by that he was starting to have fun._

_If it wasn't for the fact that his stomach growled at him to tell him it was empty he might have sat there all day looking at things. Harry stood up and looked at his brick piles he noticed that his early estimation was of, way off._

_There must have been more metal in the area than he thought because he thought that he should have had around a hundred bricks but what he found was a little staggering. He had over 600 bricks piled up next to his platform._

_With a smile Harry tapped the stacks and watched as they to changed, slowly but surely into gold. Then opening the bag Harry flicked his wand at the bricks and one after the other they flew up and __disappeared into the bag._

_Then feeling a little tired and more than a little hungry Harry travelled to the cauldron, and after a quick cleaning spell entered and sat at one of the tables._

_It was only a moment when tom the bartender came over to harry "Sir, what can I get you?"_

_"Well lunch would be great, what ever you have would be great, as long as it's hot and plenty then it can't go wrong, and I'd like a butterbeer to go with it if I can Tom."_

_"Sure thing, I'll be right back." and he was._

_Setting down a platter with 3 thick slices of roast beef, floating in a dark rich gravy and roasted potatoes next to a few green and yellow sprouts, Harry smiled "That will be 5 sickles and 4 knuts, will that be all?"_

_"I'm on town for a time, and need a place to stay. Do you know where I can find an inn?"_

_"Well right here. Its 1 galleon a night, with breakfast included."_

_"That will be great, I'll pay for the week." with that Harry payed and started on his food._

_After getting a key from tom, and a few butterbeers for the road Harry flashed back to his platform._

_Standing on the platform Harry thought that if he was going to be here longer than he might be better off setting up a better base of operation._

_Thinking what he would need Harry got an idea that the platform and chair would need some improvements._

_First walking from corner to corner along the outer edge he started to draw runes. As he was drawing Harry felt that what he was doing should be a little scary. He never learned runes in school and here he was enchanting a transferred platform to be permanent, with a barrier to keep out the smell, and self cleaning. But remembering what Antayis said about his ring, went with the flow._

_Second he enchanted the chair with runes as well, making it permanent, with a temperature control._

_Next he transfigured a table next to the chair and then a foot stool. After marking them with runes too Harry sat down to relax and think as he set the spells to make more bricks._

_Harry wasn't too sure but making bricks and turning them to gold was nice and did reduce the pile of metal garbage in the dump but did he really want to spend all 8 months before September sitting here? Not really but without the gold he knew that his options were a little limited._

_Harry conjured a roll of parchment, and a quill to start making a plan for the next few months._

_Time passed and before harry knew it the sun was starting to set. Getting up and looking to see the piles __of bricks next to his platform sighed as he saw the huge stacks, and even noticed that they were slowly sinking into the garbage under them. With a tap and flick he turned them into gold and sent them to the __goblins._

_Stepping of the platform harry shrunk it and everything on it, and was a little surprised when the chair, table and stool stuck to it. Lifting it and putting it into his pocket flashed to the cauldron then after a quick meal headed up to his room._

_In his room Harry thought well tomorrow I guess I put some of my plans into action. And after undressing harry climbed into bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow._

_XXXXX_

_Morning came around, and with a grown harry got up and after getting dressed went across the hall to the facilities. After a shower he went downstairs for breakfast._

_After eating he pulled out his scroll and then conjuring another made a list for today and this week._

_trunk for personal use_

_new cloths_

_work cloths_

_supplies for work_

_visit bank for balance_

_lunch_

_return to dump_

_After the list harry got up and walked out back and headed off to get his trunk. It took only a few minutes to get a seven-lock trunk, for a staggering price of 2300 galleons. Then with a little trepidation Harry entered Madam Malkin's for his new robes._

_"Can I help you sir?" a young woman wearing a formfitting black robe._

_Smiling "Yes I need several new robes, for different functions, along with shirts and slacks, socks and undergarments."_

_The woman looked him up and down and licking her lips smiled predatory motioned him to stand before the mirror and picked up a piece of blue string with a golden not at each end, "If you would stand here I'll take you measurements."_

_Harry stood there for a good half hour as she poked his arms and legs and measured everything. After that she started asking questions._

_"I want the very best material. It must be strong and durable, and I will need cleaning, fitting, mending, comfort, and temperature enchantments on everything. I will need 4 full sets of robes, and 6 of everything else." and after paying the woman and promising that he would be back later to pick up his cloths Harry beet a hasty departure._

_Harry moved to the next item on his list, and visited Allies Arms & Armour._

_Entering Harry first saw the racks of vests and shelves of leggins and gloves, before a voice to his left brought him back._

_"What can I get for you young master?"_

_"I need some protection equipment for work. I will need 3 sets dragon hide gloves 1 red, 1 black and 1 green, 2 pairs of dragon boots, 2 full stets of armour, 2 battle robes one set each black and the other red, 2 silver daggers & sheaths, I will need every enchantment you can place on them."_

_"Well sir that we can do, but it will take time, the gloves, boots, and daggers I have now but everything else will have to be made to order."_

_moving to the counter to look at the daggers on display said "I understand, when they are done owl me and I will come and pick them up myself, now I'd like these two daggers" Harry pointed to to twin silver fang daggers._

_"Nice choice, those beauties each have a combat enchantment on them to burn the victim with dragon venom, at the same time inflict 3 times the damage they would normally do. You understand that they must be registered to you personally because of the enchanted weapon laws."_

_"Understood." Harry paid the price after a little shock at the high price tag, then signed the registration papers._

_Harry put his purchases in his trunk and headed to to cauldron shop to get 6 cauldrons, then went to the_

Apothecary to get ingredients, he went throughout the store and bought some of everything, then when he went to pay for his things asked for order forms so that he could owl for anything else he might need at a later date.

When Harry left the shop and was walking up the street to the bank he was stopped by a woman he had hoped to never have to meet.

_Rita Skeeter._

_"Well if it isn't our mystery Lord in the flesh? You have everyone talking about the display at Gringotts yesterday, who could our mystery Lord be? Humm? Friend to goblins, and preferred costumer, is all they are saying. Doing a bit of shopping? Visiting friends? Lovers?" as the barrage of questions kept coming Harry wasn't able to get a word in but did notice that an acid green quill was flying over a roll of parchment, then just as he opened his mouth again to say something a large flash from a man next to her to a picture with his mouth wide open._

_Snapping his mouth closed he walked past her and quickly into the bank. With her on his heals._

_As before when harry entered there was a chime rung throughout the building and again everyone turned to look at him with Rita following and still talking. _

_"Bloodpick!" he called "there seems to be a problem with your ventilation, I think you might want to __speak to your maintenance crews, there is an odd rancid tang of open mouthed sewer."_

_Bloodpick smiled openly as Rita snapped her mouth shut and glared at harry, "Yes my lord, if you would come with me to my office I think you will find the air in there cleaner."_

_It only took an hour to find out his current balance and ask Bloodpick to look into finding him an apartment for him to stay in, along with a few investments in the non-magical world._

_"Nothing fancy but I need a place that I can have a little privacy. And I don't want to stay at the cauldron."_

_"I understand. Is there anything else?"_

_"Yes I know that gold that sits one grows moss, so I would like to plant some for the future. I will be adding to my vault and I would like to add some things to a portfolio if I can. I would like you to slowly and I do mean slowly buy shares in the company's in the non-magical world."_

_Looking a thoughtful harry continued "I want you to pay 2 or 3 points higher than the going rates so that people are willing to sell but nothing higher. I would like weekly updates. I wish to have a controlling interest in the companies if it can be done."_

_Bloodpick looked at harry "You understand that by doing this you will make some people angry when they find out. And you must understand that we can't keep it secret forever? We have contracts with the people like Teen Witch Weekly to have updated on the rich and powerful, and I can say if you keep up with the deposits and with the purchases you will rank on there charts buy the end of the month."_

_"Just where would I place?"_

_"Well if my guess would be right it would be around #498 of the lower bracket 500."_

_"Interesting but not really all that important. I guess there are 3 brackets?"_

_"5 to be exact." Bloodpick explained "from bottom to top, is the Lower Bracket with 500 ranks, Mid Bracket with 300, High Bracket with 100, then the Wealthy Bracket with 50, then the Obscenely Wealthy Bracket with 10."_

_Chuckling harry asked "How long do you think it would take me to make OWB?"_

_"Not for at least 200 years. It would take quite a lot of time to go from where you are to climb that high, there are only 10 families on that list."_

_"Well I was just wondering. Thank you Bloodpick I think that is everything for today."_

_With that Harry left seeing that Rita was waiting for him just outside the bank flash to the dump before she could say or do anything._

_XXXXX_

_The week passed and on Friday he got a letter from Bloodpick saying that he had found an apartment that Harry might like, and that the address was just outside the cauldron in muggle London, so magic would have to be limited._

_At the bottom of the letter there was a list of the companies that he now have some stock in,_

_Quickie Convenience 1%_

_McDonalds 1%_

_Nike 1%_

_Harry made the trip to the apartment complex that Bloodpick had mentioned and after a quick inspection found it quite lovely, open and clean, with 2 bedrooms, kitchen, bathroom, and a large living room. And the price was not a problem, but when he found out that the building was non-magical he said he's take it on a 3 year contract (he paid for it in full, in advance)._

_Harry moved in on Saturday, and unpacked his trunk, setting up a potion lab in the second bedroom, after many enchantments._

_First thing were runes places on the doors and windows. Then started to ward the apartment like a fortress._

_Anti-Apparition, Anti-Port key, Silencing, Flame-freezing, to name a few._

_Last it was detection wards, alarms, and shields._

_If Harry's wand didn't hide the spells cast till the shields were in place, then the ministry would have known that there was a new player in town and he just built a fortress just outside Diagon Alley._

_After the shields Harry almost collapsed from exhaustion, and after a long hot shower he curled up on his new bed and didn't wake up till noon Sunday, from hunger._

_Sunday Harry went shopping to the local supermarket and filled his new pad with food, then making a stop at the cauldron ordered a large supply of butterbeer._

_Late Sunday Harry made a trip to the Apothecary, to stock up on potions, mostly pepper-up potions, if he was going to do a lot of casting it was good to have them on hand._

_Monday came around and Harry felt it was time to head back to work (the dump). After resetting his platform and casting the spells he found that he didn't need to concentrate much to maintain the spells so his mind started to wander._

_An idea struck Harry and he smiled. Looking around he spotted a glass bottle. With a poke and flick the bottle transfigured into a vial and then set it on his table. _

_With that done harry summoned a single grain of sand and enlarged it to the size of a football. And with care and inspiration started carving runes into it._

_Finding. Attracting. Changing. Forming. To list a few._

_After that he shrunk the grain of sand back and placed it into the vial. Then enchanting the vial with Gemino but inverted so that whatever was placed inside would be duplicated, shook the vial until it was full of sand._

_With that done Harry cancelled his spells and after turning the bricks to gold and sending them to Gringotts, lifting the vial up and looking around spotted another glass bottle._

_"Glass" harry said and tipped the vial so the runic sand poured out and started to drift, after a moment Harry could see that the enchanted sand was working as it scattered on the wind in every direction._

_As the sand drifted Harry could see that it was also sinking into the piles of garbage every few feet, and it took only a moment for the ground starting to shake and rumble._

_Harry quickly sat down in his chair as the piles of garbage started to shift and bottles, jars, pains,and shards of what was once glass lift up and start to drift towards him and together._

_After twenty or thirty seconds after the objects lifted out of the piles they had all come together and merged into a monstrous ball of metal that landed and sunk 5 feet into the ground just off the platform._

_Shaking at the success, Harry quickly poked the ball and the mass rippled and turn golden, then with a slashing motion Harry changed it all into uniform bricks with his mark on them._

_With a final double flick, the bricks floated into his bag._

_Harry felt that he was on a roll so to speak, and that if he wasn't careful he would empty the dump before the end of the month. (not that it was a bad thing)_

_'tempus' Harry looked at the time 12:38 _

_"Well that was a good days work. I think that it would be good to think about taking a break, I wouldn't want the goblins to think I'm over working." he smiled at that._

_With that smile Harry flashed to his apartment then walked over to the cauldron to a late lunch, planning to go to the Prophet to get a subscription, to their paper and a few mags as well._

_When we entered he noticed at once that the noise level dropped notably. _

_After sitting, tom came over quickly and bowed "Greetings my lord, what can I get you today?"_

_"Lunch would be grand, I would like 2 hot beef sandwiches and a cold butterbeer, and the paper if you have one free"_

_"At once my lord"_

_Harry was getting a bad feeling._

_A moment later Tom returned with the sandwiches and a paper._

_Sighing harry opened the paper and saw on the from page was a picture of himself standing with his mouth opening and closing like a fish and a look of utter confusion on his face._

__Mr Mystery or Lost Lord__

__by Rita Skeeter__

__It has been a week and no new sightings of our new mystery man.__

__There have been many people with unanswered questions.__

__Who is he? Where did he come from? How old is he? Is he single?__

__Or even better whats his name?__

__No one who knows is talking not even the goblins. All this reporter could get from them is,__

__that the new lord is currently under the age of majority and working.__

__You heard it right working. A young Lord of a House no one can identify, or will identify,__

__is working for his living and if my sources are correct he is currently on TWW Lower Bracket,__

__listing of #343.__

__Yes Ladies #343 meaning he has money, looks, and connections.__

__But what connections we can only guess, this reporter can only speculate but,__

__there are only questions and no real answers, not even the ministry knows.__

__Yes, we even tried with them to locate and identify our new mystery man,__

__and all we can get from them is an "I'm sorry but the person you are looking for,__

__in not registered with our ministry"__

__So for all you out there, there is a new Lord in Town and looking for a place to rest,__

__his weary head.__

_Harry was shocked while he ate, and but the time he was finished his sandwiches and the paper he was laughing out loud._

_Putting down the paper and placing a Galleon down strolled into the Alley with every eye in the pub on him._

_No sooner had he entered the Alley then he started hearing whispers._

_"There he is"_

_"Good Lord he is good looking"_

_"I wonder what his name is?"_

_"Do you think he's go out with me if I asked"_

_Harry almost tripped when he heard the last one but kept on moving towards the Daily Prophet building to get his subscriptions._

_Harry entered the building and found that it was in a mess, people moving and bumping into each other, many writing or typing, and everyone trying to talk over each other._

_Harry shaking his head walked over to the front desk and saw a beautiful woman sitting at the desk reading a book. With a quick glance at the cover he noticed that it said Standard book of spells Grade 7._

_Harry cleared his throat and spoke up "I would like to get a subscription, to you paper, and to a few mags, could to tell me what ones you offer?"_

_Without looking up the woman replied as she pointed "That's easy, the form is to the right with a listing of everything, please use the quill provided, and fill all the information into the best of your ability."_

_Smirking harry turned and took one of the forms and began filling it out. He places and order for the Prophet, Teen Witch Weekly, Duel Masters, and Ministry Monthly. Then returning to the woman with the completed form._

_"I am done how much?"_

_Holding out her hand but still not looking at Harry, took the paper and after a quick glance replied "9 galleons, and that will cover you for the year. Mr?"_

_As Harry put the coins on the other side of the book so she had to look up, and smiled and winked when her eyes widened. "That would be Lord Red. And have a nice day."_

_Harry turned and walked out with the stunned witch still blushing sitting with the form still in her hand._

_XXXX_

_Grabbing the coins she ran to the editors door and banged on it, till it opened "This had better be good Miss. Sanders."_

_"He was here, got a subscription, and mags" she bounced_

_"Who?"_

_"The Lord, we have been looking for the past week!" she squeaked when he grabbed the form._

_XXXX_

_Harry walked back home, but no sooner than stepping through the door than he noticed an owl sitting outside his window. Walking over to it and getting the letter, Harry wondered who was sending him letters. He didn't know anyone in this world yet, he was here only a short time._

_He was really surprised when it was a letter from Hogwarts, and started to get worried that Dumbledore was trying to get him to go to school since he was outed to be underage. But was only half right._

__Dear: Lord Red__

__I would like to extend an invitation to you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, come this September. The school term begins on the first of the month, where by the students arrive by train from Kings Cross station at noon. I would hope you will be joining us this year, as there is no record of you attending any school we can get in contact with. I hope to hear from you soon so that a place can be made for you.__

__From__

__Minerva McGonagall__

__Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts__

_Harry smiled, this would be great. He could attend the school and see how Jasmine fared in her first year. And also see all his old friends and maybe even meet and make new ones._

_Taking a page from the stack next to the phone, and wrote back telling her that he would be delighted to attend but that since he was 15 years old that by there schooling he would be in there 5__th__ year._

_No sooner than he signed it with a touch of his ring to seal it than it disappeared in a flash of golden light. "humm interesting"_

_XXXX_

_Minerva was sitting at at her desk in her office when there was a flash of golden light and a letter landed onto of the notes she was writing for the coming year._

_Lifting the note and seeing an odd crest in the wax on the letter opened it to see who was sending a letter using such odd methods._

__To Lady MaGonagall__

__I would be happy to attend your school, as I am 15 years of age, and by your standards I would be in your 5____th____ year. But due to the fact that I do not know how long I will my staying in Britain it would make joining you as one of your students full time. If you and your headmaster are willing I would be willing to visit your school come the start of term and with permission do independent studies with a paid yearly tuition of coarse. If this is acceptable please respond with a touch of your wand on the seal and I will be seeing you come September.__

__Yours,__

__Lord Harry Red, __

__Head of the Royal House of Red, __

_MaGonagall looked at the letter with a little trepidation at the signature, but never hearing of the house of Red, figured that he must be a first generation wizard with the gold to make people overlook that fast that there were no royal houses. Then thinking that what he asked was acceptable taped her wand to the seal and the letter glowed, then returned to normal._

_XXXX_

_The week passed slowly with Harry settling into a daily schedule,_

_5am – wake for run_

_6am – shower and breakfast, and read the Prophet_

_7am – go to the dump make gold and send to goblins_

_noon – lunch, new place each day._

_1pm – return to dump_

_5pm – home, shower, dinner_

_6pm – go through the mail (Harry was starting to get 10-20 letters daily) respond in needed, file everything_

_8pm – bed_

_Harry knew that when February came to a close, that he needed to go see a doctor, for a physical. It wasn't that he wasn't feeling well, it was so that he could see any progress he made both magical and non. So After a shower, dressing and a quick breakfast, Harry flashed to St. Mungo's._

_The lobby of St. Mungo's was to put it plain, crazy. There were people running, and pushing everywhere. People with bandages and canes tried to keep out of the way as people were carried off on stretchers levitated by healers moving people out of the lobby so there was more room for the new __arrivals. The noise rose and fell as people came and went, but it was the smell that started to get to Harry as he stood there._

_Burnt flesh. Sulphur, and something else that seemed to poke at Harry's mind as his ring tried to identify it._

_"What happened Auror?" a Doctor came over to Harry in a rush._

_Blinking Harry remembered he was dressed in his red robes today, and that the Auror Corp wore almost the same._

_"I'm sorry but I'm not an Auror. My name is Lord Red."_

_"My Apologies my lord but there seems to have been an accident and there hasn't been anyone around to tell us what happened, all the wounded are unconscious or in shock, and we haven't been able to get any information from them. And when you showed up I saw red and thought. "_

_"That is all right. Is there anything I can do to help. I have some knowledge in the healing arts." harry slipped in._

_"No my lord that wouldn't be proper or safe, we don't know what happened and if anything happened to a lord, then I don't know what would happen. As well if you are not fully trained then you might do more harm than good, sorry but I really need to get back to work." and with that the doctor moved off to get another person on a stretcher._

_Muttering "Like hell I'm not helping" harry turned and looked around the room and saw leaning against the wall was a group of little girls that looked lost and scared. Harry moved quickly over to them and knelt and held out his hands palms up "are you ladies alright? Not hurt are you?"_

_A girl with blue hair looked at him, "Our parents and in the next room." she sniffed trying to hold back her tears, "We came to get a healer but they are all busy and the one you were talking told us that. That he had done everything he could. We don't know what happened. They are hurt. They need help. Why didn't he help?"_

_The 3 others with her started to cry when she asked that, and Harry's heart nearly broke. "If he can't I might be able to. Here now show me to them." _

_A girl with flame coloured hair took him hand and pulled him to a side door. On the other side of the door harry could see there were over sixty beds with people on them, and from what he could see, he __knew why the doctor couldn't help them._

_With a sad expression Harry turned to the 4 girls, each one of them having taken a hold of him, and said "I'm sorry Ladies but there is nothing anyone can do." he knelt again and took the crying girls in his arms and held them. "I know this will hurt, and be hard. Life is cruel. But you parents are gone. The healers can't help, and neither can I."_

_Their cries got harder and they shook, and when the girl with green hair spoke his heart shattered and tears fell down his face. "What will happen to us? Where will we go? What do we do?"_

_Harry made a decision and knew it was wrong, but his heart told his head to shut up. "I can give you a place to stay. And tomorrow you ladies can make a choice. Come I'll take you to my home." and with nod from them flashed them to his apartment._

_XXXXX_

_Arriving at the apartment Harry led them to the kitchen table where he conjured 4 new chairs for them and had them sit while he made them something to eat, and drink. Looking at the girls closely Harry noticed that they looked well enough (no wounds that he could see) but their clothes were in tatters and the girls were filthy._

_"Ok ladies I will be right back, finish your food, and I'll be only a second, or two." Harry moved to his bedroom, and looked at the bed. It was large enough for him but if they were staying than he'd have to move out of the room so they could use it. And after drawing his wand he started to cast, first the bed changed into bunk-beds and split so that a pair was on the left wall and another on the right with the window between, then turning to the closet, banished all his cloths to his trunk, knowing he would have to take them shopping for cloths tomorrow._

_Harry moved back to the kitchen where the girls had just finished and were looking around his living room. Conjuring 4 bath robes (one red, blue, green, white) handed them to the girls. _

_"The shower is in there" Harry pointed "After you have cleaned up and changed I think you should have a rest, we can talk when you are more settled. I have fixed up a place for you to sleep, or at least rest, in the room next to the bathroom. If you need anything I'll be right here just call out or come and get me."_

_The girls looked at Harry like he was crazy but moved into the bathroom, and closed the door, and a moment later Harry could hear the water running. And was grateful that he had enchanted the bathroom with more that just hot and cold runes on the shower. This way they all would get hot shower._

_Turning to the table after grabbing a stack of parchment Harry began writing. A list of things the girls would need, leaving space for anything the girls would want to add, then started a letter to Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE._

__Ms. Bones__

__I am writing to you because I find myself in a little trouble at the moment, and I hope that you will be able to help. This morning I took a trip to St. Mungo's and found a site that would put most people off. I was in the lobby and came across 4 young ladies in need of some help, and when I tried to give aid found that they were looking for aid for there dead parents, do to that fact that they were alone, and without anyone around that could help them, I have offered them a place to stay till other arraignments can be made. I would like you, to know where they are and to find out what my options are for them. At the moment I am making them temporary ward of my house, until such time as arraignments can be made.__

__Yours__

__Lord Harry Red__

__Head of the Royal House of Red.__

_After the letter disappeared, Harry had the feeling of being watched, and looked up. There he found all 4 of the girls looking as him in surprise for the way the letter had just disappeared._

_"Magic?" Harry tried to explain with a lop sided smile, but grinned when the 4 burst out giggling at his antics. "Is there something that you need?"_

_The red head spoke with a slight smiles in her voice tho she looked down at her bare feet as if she had done something wrong "um well. We were talking and we um don't even know your name, and wanted to. Um. Know. Whats going to happen to us?"_

_"oh." Harry looked surprised "I'm sorry, my name is Harry. Harry Red. And I.." he was cut off by the gasp from the girls as they all looked at him like he had grown a second head._

_"Your him." the green haired girls gasped out_

_"Who?" Harry wondered_

_Blue answered "The mystery Lord with more gold than god." and at the end slapped a hand over her mouth as she went red, Harry noted that they all blushed as he burst out laughing._

_"Well I don't know about that. But I have a little put aside for tomorrows." and burst out laughing again when red said "Your eyes even shine like Dumbledore's is said too" and she blushed and quickly looked at her feet again._

_Taken a little aback Harry asked "Well now you know who I am. May I know who you young ladies are?"_

_It was the fourth girl that spoke and as she did her hair that was a silvery-white seemed to glow with her words "My name is Pearl, and sir these are my sisters. Ruby" she pointed to the red head, "Jade." She pointed, "And Sapphire, we were named for our hair." she seemed to run out of steam, as she saw the twinkle in Harry's eyes._

_"Now that we are friends, is there anything that I can help with? It has been a long day and I know that you should be resting. But I do have a few mags on the table next to the couch there if you want to read something." Harry pointed and the girls looked._

_Ruby walked over to the stack of mags and took the top one and quirked her eyebrow "Teen Witch Weekly?" and she looked at harry like he was something you found under a rock._

_"What? I got it to find out how people see me? I heard from the goblins that I would be featuring in the mag and I thought that I should know what everyone was thinking. And the fashion tips couldn't hurt. But if you want a book I'm sorry but all I have are those mags, I have a library but nothing to put on the shelves."_

_Pearl moved over the to stack and lifted a small wooden box, that had 6 small tear shaped crystals in it. "What are these? They look like tears of some kind."_

_"Well they are only tear shaped but very special magical objects, I made for an experiment in rituals. You see those are Phoenix Tear Crystals." looking from girls to girl explaining, "What they do is gather natural sun and moon light, turn and store the energy in them for later use. But since size and quality affect the amount of magical energy they can store right now they can only store enough energy to cast a simple 'lumos' once."_

_"Is there a was to make them larger so they could store more power?" this came from Jade when she walked over to Pearl to see into the box._

_"Yes but to do that someone needs to feed them. Tho they are not alive, they can be cultivated by a witch or wizard that is willing. What they have to do if pour there own magic into the crystal, and it will slowly grow first in size then in quality. Would you ladies like one?"_

_The girls perked up at this and all said "Yes please!" and Harry continued "But I should tell you a few things. First is that when you start to grow the crystals they will link with you. That means that only you can use the energy that they store, also you are the only one that can feed them. But a word of caution the energy that you feed them will tire you out, as tho you were casting spells, running, or working at the gym."_

_"What do we do?"_

_"First all of you take one and set the box down, then sit and hold the crystal you want in you hands cupped like so." Harry showed them how to hold the crystal that it's point was standing upright. "now look into the crystal and hold the image in you mind and try not to blink, you will start to feel the crystal warm slightly, that is normal and it means that your are linking with the crystal. You will also start to feel a little tired, when you do I think that you should stop for the day, because you are already emotionally drained and the..." Harry didn't get to finish as all 4 crystals glowed a bright light each marching the girls hair colour, then flashed brightly and died and the girls passed out from the drain on their magic._

_Harry could only smile, "Just like I am. Never doing anything by half."_

_Harry moved to check they were alright and sigh when he found them breathing, and with a shake of his head Harry drew his wand and levitated the girls to their room and place them on their beds, and after covering them with a blanket walked out and closed the door smiling at the way that the sleeping girls seemed to curl around their crystals like they were stuffed animals._

_When Harry returned to the kitchen table there was a letter waiting. Harry looked at it and saw that tho is was addressed to him it was the seal that caught his eye. MOM was surrounded by ivy and two wands crossed behind the letters._

_"Odd. Why would the Minister be sending a letter to me? And with my return seal that I sent to Ms. Bones" Taking the letter Harry opened it and what he read confused him. He was being requesting to come to the ministry and to bring the young girls with him, at 7am tomorrow. "Humm sighed buy Umbridge. I wonder if Fudge knows about this, or better yet Amelia. Well I think that we can make it but I think that a little planning is in order." and with that Harry went to the potions lab to get a few things ready for tomorrow._

_At 5am Harry went out for his run after a quick look in on the girls, and when 6am rolled around Harry returned and when he opened the door was knocked off his feet by 4 crying bodies._

_"Where did you go?" "Why did you leave us?" "I was so scared!" "Please don't leave us!" Harry looked a little confused and worried as he tried to comfort the girls as they held onto him crying._

_"I'm sorry girls, I just went out for my morning run, I'm so sorry for not leaving a note or something, but it slipped my mind. I am so so sorry. And no I'm not going to leave you. You girls can stay as long as you want." looking a little pained on the floor Harry spoke up. "Um girls as fun as being on the floor and having the life hugged out of me, I really could use a shower."_

_Sniffling Ruby said in an strained voice "Yes. Yes you do." and Harry chuckled as they got off him, and when he moved to the bathroom had to turn and tell them that he's only going into the shower and that there was no window for him to climb out of, and smiled as the girls blushed and rubbed there tears away._

_After a quick shower Harry with a towel around his waist and towelling off his hair walked out of the bathroom and heard a squeak from the girls room. With a quick look Harry saw Pearl standing in the door and looking at him in shock, Harry not thinking ducked quickly into the potion lab to dress and get the girls gifts._

_When he came out he found the girls a whispering in there room and headed into the kitchen for breakfast after setting the table with the 4 gifts._

_"Um Harry?" Sapphire called from the door. "Um we kinda have a question. Um there are no girls cloths here. What are we to wear we can't use our old cloths since we can't find them and you only gave us the bath robes. We don't want to bother you but we were just wondering.." she petered off when Harry laughed and pointed to the 4 bundles sitting on the table as he started putting down the breakfast sandwiches he just put together._

_"I have a small gift for you 4, these are special robes for today, and we can go shopping after we talk with the Minister today."_

_"You got us presents?" she said loud enough for the others in the hall listening to come running._

_"Just a little something to keep you warm and safe today since I burned the cloths you had." at the look of fear he got from the girls he went on. "I would not have my most hated enemy wear cloths like that so I feel as your temporary guardian to provide for you." and was rewarded by 4 smiles that warmed his hart._

_After they all ate the girls took there bundles and headed back to there room to change while harry waited for them in the living room._

_After the girls came out Harry was struck speechless, till the girls started giggling. They were a vision of beauty, they had there hair down there backs so that the new robes Harry had given them were on full display. They may be only ten or eleven years old but he could tell that they would be heart breakers when they grew up._

_The robes were almost form fitting, but tastefully cut, and a bright red. There were patterns of flames embroidered along the sleeves and hem, and over there harts was a gold and silver Phoenix wings spread holding a Harry's new house crest. The Runic Pentagram._

_Harry could feel the protections that he had placed in the robes working and smiled at the girls after returning to himself. "Well its great that they fit, and by the look on your faces you like them. So they are yours for as long as you want them. They have my house crest so that anyone that looks at them will know you are under my protection, now we have only a moment or two before we have to be at the ministry so please hold my hand and I will flash us there."_

_At his words the girls blushed but moved closer when he lifted his hands, and each took one, two on __each side of him. And when they blinked they found themselves standing in the main lobby of the Ministry of Magic._

_"uh hum" Harry turned to that hateful sound and found himself looking at Fudge. But behind him with 4 Aurors was Umbridge._

_"Greeting young man," Fudge spoke "I would like to thank you for returning the Ministry's property, you will be rewarded for you quick think.." _

_"What Property? I assume sir that your the Minister?" Harry interrupted already knowing that his comment was going to annoy Fudge._

_"Yes. I am. My name is Cornelius Fudge. And I was referring to the veela behind you."_

_"You will have to enlighten me as to how they are your property?"_

_"Not the Ministers but the Ministry's, young man!" Umbridge._

_"Woman I was talking to Fudge here, you should be silent when your betters are speaking!" Harry snapped and she closed her mouth with a snap. "I know they are veela but because of that, it doesn't mean they belong to the Ministry."_

_"Young man, yesterday the veela slave Market, in Flesh Ally was attacked. All of the survivors minus 4 were recovered when at midnight last night the Wizengamot, met and put through a bill saying that all free veela that are in the UK are the sole property of the Ministry until they are sold." the Minister leered are the girls. "I and the Aurors behind me will be taking them into custody till we can make arraignments for them to be sold."_

_"Well Minister," Harry didn't like the look Fudge was giving the girls "There is a little problem with that since they are not ___free___ as you call them. In the letter that I sent to The head of the DMLE, I have placed them under my protection, for as long as they wish to be. They have told me they have no family so there is no reason for me to turn them over if they wish to stay then they can."_

_Fudge turned red with anger "Young man.."_

_"Minister!" Harry spoke with a voice of command "I am Lord Harry Red, Head of the Royal House of Red" There was a gasp from a grey cloaked figure that had just come off the lifts and had been walking slowly to see what was going on. "And Speaker of the First Circle, these entitle me to more respect than you have been showing me."_

_"Now see here, mister" Fudge was getting more and more angry as he kept being from the girls. "These veela were registered in the market as slaves, and when the market was destroyed, that freed them from there control, but that only freed them till the ministry decided that they shouldn't be left to just roam around the country and, corrupt people with there ways."_

_"Sir are you saying they have worked some magic on me? That I can not make decisions for myself? I think that you should chose you next for carefully, for they will have far reaching repercussions. And for the last time you will address me as my lord, or Lord Red."_

_"Are you telling me that you will not hand over the fugitives?" Umbridge asked_

_"Do you want to go with the ministry?" Harry looked at the girls and with and shake of there heads turned back to Umbridge. "No, they do not wish it so they will stay with me, under my protection until they wish otherwise."_

_"Aurors arrest this man for obstruction of the law, and theft from the ministry!" Umbridge roared_

_As the Aurors took a step forward with there wands drawn, Harry's voice rung out with power "HOLD! If you attack me or my own then I will take it as an act of war, and take appropriate action, to defend ourselves."_

_"Stun him!" ordered Umbridge_

_'Stupify' yelled 4 voices just as the figure in grey yelled "NO! STOP!"_

_The Aurors stopped in shock when the spells struck H21arry and he was pushed back only a foot. And __his face hardened, and the ground started to shake, as the air started to grow cold. All the light in the lobby dimmed and the shadows all around started to twist and writhe as tho alive. "For this attack upon me and mine, I call Magic to bare witness." Harry's voice deepened and filled the room with power. _

_Everyone could feel it. A Feeling that one gets when there was someone unseen listening, and listening hard to every word spoken._

_"I Lord Harry Red, Head of the Royal House of Red, Speaker of the First Circle, Declare War upon The British Ministry of Magic. Until my death or their surrender, So I have Spoken, So. Mote. It. Be."_

_There was a rumble and the whole ministry shook and dust and plaster fell from the ceiling as the feeling left, and a glow surrounded Harry as his vow to hold of him, and if anyone was looking a lesser glow surrounded the 4 girls as they looked on in awe._

_Harry was angry with the Ministry, but didn't want a fight with the girls there so he took a step back from the Minister and held out his hands to the girls and when they took hold flashed out of the Ministry_

_XXXX_

_"You fools." the man in grey whispered into the silence the filled the Ministry's Lobby after harry had flashed out. "You stupid stupid fools. You have no idea what you have done."_

_Umbridge turned to the man in grey "Speak up Unspeakable. What are you talking about?"_

_"You Attacked THE Lord Red. The oldest Family still alive. Older then even our records. That family that you attacked without thought has brought us to war. AGAIN! You have no idea what he could do to us."_

_"What are you talking about?" The minister demanded "There is no Royal house, and there never has been. I have looked into the records last week, and found nothing."_

_"That's because his and 4 other houses make up The First Circle!" the unspeakable started to shake in anger at the minister and his under secretary. "Only The Royal house of Red is left. The others have all died out or changed their name. The last time the Lord Red appeared was to give his blessing to his great-grand daughter when she wished to take her husbands name and not him take hers as was their way back then." then unspeakable turned from Umbridge to Fudge, "The harm you two have caused is incalculable. If the war begins the deaths could and most likely will happen will be on your heads."_

_A man wearing a grew cloak like the first but with silver trim appeared, "The Unspeakables stand as one. We stand in the shadow between light and dark. We are Neutral. We will take no part in this war, let the pain of leadership fall upon those who struck the Lord Red and his, we do not defend nor condone their action. Until the time that the Magical United Kingdom surrenders or is wiped from the face of the earth the Unspeakables shall not be seen or heard from, from this day forth you are on your own."_

_"Wait one question!" One of the Aurors asked "What was the last name? What did she change to when he last appeared?"_

_As the Unspeakables walked into the shadows lining the walls and disappearing one word whispered but everyone heard._

_"Emrys"_

_XXXX_

_Back at the apartment Harry fell into the chair across from the couch and the girls sat on the couch. All 4 looking at him, waiting._

_"I'm sorry girls. I didn't know, and I'm sorry to have dragged you into this."_

_The girls looked at Harry and Pearl Asked "What do you plan to do now? We can't stay here, not with you at war with the UK."_

_"Well I always wanted to go to France." a lop sided grim slowly grew on Harry. "But what do you 4 think about France? I know there are other veela there, you would be able to talk with your own people or even live there with them if you want. I know it will be dangerous staying with me but I can give you 4 enough gold to live on and if your willing we can send owls.."_

_Harry was interrupted buy Ruby and Jade "No!" cried Ruby, "You said we can stay with you until we chose otherwise and we all chose you. You told us you would take care of us. We have no one else." from Jade as tears started to fall down all there faces. Then Sapphire spoke just above a whisper "Please don't send us away. We Promise to be good."_

_Harry looked into their eyes, and said "Ok. If this is what you want, than we will stay together." with that said the girls jumped across the small table, and hugged harry. "Come I need to talk to a goblin, then we will move to France, I hear they make good cheese." with that they all stood up and held hands, with Jade whispering as the others giggled "Cheese... boys!"_

_Harry flashed them to Gringotts._


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and the Girls arrived in the lobby of Gringotts, and quickly moved to Bloodpicks desk. "Bloodpick we need to talk in private, if we can."

"Certainly my Lord, this way"

When they were all in Bloodpicks office Harry started to talk "I am in a little trouble with the Ministry. They are going to try to claim my vaults, and anything else they can't think of, so you need to be ready. They should be here later today at the earliest."

"What happened?"

"Well the 5 of us went to the Ministry and there, after a short argument, and a warning they attacked me and so I was forced to comply with my threat."

"What threat?"

"I am. As the head of the house of Red are at war with the British Ministry." Harry sighed and looked at Bloodpick. "This is not going to be a bloody war, not if I can help it. But I want them to hurt. If I can help it, and I was hopping that you can help me. I need an update on my portfolio and current balance, then, we can see if we can think of anything after that."

"Very well. I have everything here, I was working on the latest additions." He pulled out a few papers and handed one to harry, "That is the current balance on your account, and this is a listing of all properties you have an investment." he handed another paper to harry after making a few noted on it.

Harry nearly dropped the first when he saw it "How up to date is it?" "up to date as of your last withdrawal." Then Harry looked at the list on the second

Investment

_Quickie Convenience 56%_

_(7/12 stores)_

_McDonalds 3%_

_Nike 2%_

_Sony 3%_

_Financial Times 11%_

_Old Wood Timber 23%_

_British Airways 14%_

_British Gas 23%_

_The Daily Express 56%_

_Properties_

_#421 silver st. Apt #69_

_Harry was surprised to say the least. "I didn't think that you could amass this much in so short a time. But that can only help me. Pleas look into invest across the globe if you can, don't limit your self in any way. I know there must be many many opportunities out there for profit, the next thing is that we 5 will be going to France, I know you have a bank branch there, I will need a name of a goblin there who I can work with and trust as I do you."_

_"I have a Sister that works in the French Branch names Silverclaw. She knows what she is doing and I can vouch for her if needed."_

_"I trust you with my gold so I will trust your sister. Next we will need a place to stay out side of any major cities, but we will be staying in a hotel in Paris till we have a house. Please forward the request to your sister to look for a place that has at least 5 bedrooms."_

_"About the Ministry and the war. My Lord you know we are always neutral, so your accounts are safe, and the investments will be as well, but I don't know what we can do to the Ministry."_

_"Well first I think that we should get the word out that the Ministry and I are at war. Second since they have harmed the goblin nation just as much as all other magical races, I think that we should look into buying any loans they or their workers have." Harry smiled, "This way when I have enough I can crush them under my boot for threatening me and mine."_

_"My lord that will take time." Bloodpick makes notes as they talk. "The Greengrass family is a major family with the exports, but the Chang family is the major in imports. Both I would guess have loans you can acquire. They hold a major portion of the market, this would affect the magical world in a large way if they were to be brought to task so to speak. I will look into what other families have large loans that are connected to the Wizengamot"_

_"Moving on I would like you to look at the old list of convicted Death Eaters, and I would like you to gain control of any thing they are currently in control of. I want to crush them first, but legally. I don't want the Ministry to think I'm picking on them only. I want to hurt them all so they will surrender."_

_"Well I think that we should work on the muggle side of things. Magicals think that magic will solve everything, but it will not put food on your table. It might be easier to work with the local merchants and buy up ownerships, this way you can set prices as you want for the UK, and you will be the only one that can provide them with what they are demanding. By working with muggles the magicals will think that you are crazy, and overlook what you are doing. I fell that if you take control of one or two major industries that supply the magical world before they even think about trying to stop you, you move the industries outside their control."_

_"Ok we will do that than. Work on the muggle produce, due to the lack of magical training they could work around the lack of some comforts, but food is another thing all together." Harry paused to think "I think that is everything for now, thank you for your help. We will be in touch."_

_After standing the girls took Harry's hand and flashed to Paris._

_XXXXX_

_It had been a week since the Reds as Harry was starting to think of the girls as family, had arrived in the city of Paris, after finding a nice hotel, and getting two joining rooms, with a sitting room between, they had gone shopping. _

_Harry had never had more fun as he did with the girls, from shop to shop they moved, buying cloths, and more and more odds and end than Harry thought that they would need, but what did he know what women needed. He payed for everything without complaint. But in the end it was his feet that complained after a three hour stop for shoes._

_It was after the first shopping trip, when they got back Harry started to place wards on there rooms for protection. Nothing to fancy and nothing that would alert anyone, but the basics and very, very strong._

_At the end of the first week Harry asked the girls if they wanted to go to the french version of Diagon Ally. And it only took about the time it takes to fill ones lungs for them to agree happily. The next question was where was it?_

_Shaking his head Harry remembered the ring, and the information was in his head. Taking hands Harry flashed them to "Ruby Row."_

_The French really knew how to set up there Ally, the shops were clean and strait, the street was paved and clean, and everything had a sign._

_"Well ladies I think the first think you need are wands. Come after that we can go to the book store and get you 4 started, it will not be long before you 4 should start your magical training." and with a smile Harry moved down the street, It took them past a flower shop, then a book shop, and an apothecary before they found, "Marrie's" a wand shop._

_When they entered the shop the first think that they saw was a older women sitting at a table polishing wands. From her left were a pile of unpolished and to her right the polished._

_"Ah costumers!" the woman said with a smile "Come to get your first wands?"_

_"Oui" the girls cried as they moved up to the desk in a hurry._

_"Ok first extend your wand arms and take a hold of these test wand." the woman pulled 4 battered wand from a row against the wall and handed them to the girls. _

_No sooner than they held the wands the tips lit up with a different colour matching their hairs. "humm veela, and powerful! Well girls we just might have a challenge here. I have no veela made wands at the moment and I don't expect to get anymore since the veela are not selling outside there communities anymore." at seeing their faces fall in disappointment she spoke up. "Well I do have some old wands that have not picked a owner yet we could try them first but I should warn you that there is little chance that they will work."_

_With that the woman walked to the back of the store and with a little shifting of a few boxes in a corner, came back with a battered blue box._

_Inside the box were wands of very odd designs. Long, short, thick, thin, twisted, strait, carved, and plain. There had to be about a hundred in the box and with a sigh the woman placed it on the table and started to offer the girls wand after, wand. But nothing would respond, and after an hour the box was empty._

_"I'm really sorry ladies but there seems to be no choice in the matter. You will have to visit the colony and ask if they would be willing to craft you wands."_

_"Where can we find the colony?" harry asked_

_"I have an old portkey that I used to use, but since they stopped selling to me about 3 years ago. Well I have not used it. I can lend it to you, since it will only return here when used a second time."_

_Harry jumped in "I have a knack for odd magics can I see the portkey? That way we would not have to bother you when we are finished."_

_The woman pulled an platinum wand from under the table and handed it to Harry, who took it and extended his magical scenes to feel the spells in it. It took only a moment for Harry to get the location, and after a smile he and handing the woman back the wand and placing ten galleons on the table with a quick thank you, they flashed out to the Veela colony. Hopping to get the girls custom wands._

_XXXXX_

_Arriving at the colony Harry first noticed the hush around him, and with a quick look found that he and the girls had arrived in a large clearing right between two large groups of what he guessed were veela transformed. The next moment he heard screeching and yelling from all around and felt fear for his __girls. ___His girls? When did he start thinking of them as his?__

_Harry turned to his left as he felt a pulse of magic, and a wave of heat, just in time to see 4 balls of fire race towards him and the girls. Before Harry could react Ruby yelled and dove between him and the balls of fire. Harry was looking into her face when they hit._

_Fear, and sadness, on her face was replaced by shock then pain as a scream ripped from her body as she fell against him._

_Harry saw red, nearly driving him to madness as he held Ruby in his arms and the smell of burn flesh filled the air. Something snapped._

_"DOWN!" Harry said softly but the word ripped from his mouth like a canon blast. The wave of magic rolled out of him and passing trough his girls struck everyone else._

_Only a second passed then all the veela found themselves on their backs or stomach and unable to get up, or even move._

_Jade looked at all the prone figures littering the clearing before she rushed to her sisters side to see if she was still alive. She was but barely "Sapphire!, Pearl! Ruby needs you!"_

_They moved next to Ruby "Harry put her face down but hold her head steady. We are going to heal her." Harry did as she asked sitting on the ground where they arrived. _

_When he was settled both Sapphire and Pearl put the hands first to their lips and after a kissing each finger, that finger glowed a soft blue, then they placed their glowing fingers on Ruby's burnt back. And as he watched the burn slowly faded till it disappeared._

_"_Harry, it's me. You have to listen to me if she is to live. You have to turn her over and place you wand tip on her bottom lip, and open her mouth. You need to push you magic through your wands core so it will push a drop of the Elixir into her mouth. It will not extend her live but heal everything your girls can not."__

_Worried Harry quickly did as he was told. And no sooner than the drop hit her tongue than she gasped and her eyes fluttered open then closed again as she fell back into unconsciousness. "Hands!" Harry said and the girls all touched him and he flashed them to their hotel room._

_XXXX_

_An old woman stepped out of the trees and looked at the women slowly getting up as what ever spell that felled them lifted when the man and 4 girls disappeared._

_"Explain what happened!" she commanded._

_One of the veela bowed to her when she got up "Lady we don't know, one moment we were all talking in the circle about, the idea of selling wands this year or if we keep them to ourselves again, and if we don't sell them do we still have the resources to last another year in isolation. The next thing we knew was the wards all flared and that man in red with his slaves appeared, and in fear that he was a slaver we reacted. And the young flame Veela was hit when she moved to protect him."_

_"I see. So as I understand it you all reacted without thinking and hurt one of our own, then this man put you all down and then left with his hurt companion without taking any of you as slaves?"_

_"Yes Lady."_

_"Find out who he is. Where he is. And why he came here and why he didn't take any or all of you."_

_"Yes Lady."_

_XXXX_

_Back at the hotel Harry waited in his room thinking, Ruby would live, but would be sore for the next few days. Harry didn't know what to do. How could the veela attack without provocation and with lethal magic. Why? He had no answers. What was he to do now?_

_"_Harry. I understand that your hurting, and that your have no answers. But you should know something. The Veela have been hunted for the last twenty years. They have been used, and abused for the purebloods around the world. The only safe place they have found has been in France."__

_"_Are you telling me they had a reason in attacking me and my girls?"__

_"_We both know they are in the wrong, about the attack. But they didn't know what was going on. They acted out of fear."__

_"_That was obvious." ___Harry Sighed ___"Are you saying that I should give them a second chance?"__

_"_Well they are your girls people. They are the only ones that can teach them about their heritage. Do you think that you can find it in your heart to give them another chance?"__

_"_I will give it some thought. And maybe give them a few days to calm down."__

_"_That is all I can ask for."__

_XXXXX_

_The next day Harry took the girls back to Ruby Row, to pick up the girls some first year books for them to start reading. What was planned went right out the window when the girls found that the whole store was full of books on magic. After two hours of looking and picking out books. Who knew that books on magic, was like candy to children, or shoes to women to his girls._

_After the books store Harry and the girls made a stop at the French Branch of Gringotts._

_As usual when Harry entered there was a chime, and everyone looked at him and his girls, before a goblin came running up to him and bowed._

_"Good afternoon my Lord. How may Gringotts help you today?"_

_"I have been recommended by a friend to speak with Silverclaw. If she is available, that is."_

_"Right this way, my Lord. I will take you right to her." the goblin bowed again, and moved off to a side door that Harry was certain wasn't there a moment before. _

_On the other side there was a long hall but they turned to the first door on there right and the goblin knocked, then opened the door without waiting._

_"The Lord Red, to see you Silverclaw." there was a mutter and a shuffle of paper then, the goblin moved aside and let Harry and the girls enter._

_The office was quite clean and almost spotless, except for three quills and a green bone dagger on the desk. When Harry and the girls entered four chairs appeared opposite the female goblin behind the desk._

_Taking a seat, after the girls, Harry spoke "After noon Silverclaw, I assume that your brother has __informed you about the reason for my visit?"_

_"Yes Lord Red, he has. And I have two manors that are suitable, but just this morning there came an odd offer about a small palace on a small island off the coast. It has been a long time since there has been a castle or palace that has gone up on market, and Gringotts wishes you to have first look, and see if it meets with your needs."_

_Looking surprised Harry asked "Really?"_

_Silverclaw passed over a folder on the palace and island. "Yes, it is a three floor palace, with twenty bedrooms, 12 baths, a ballroom, library, greeting hall, dinning hall, potions lab and an indoor pool." Silverclaw smiled at the look the girls were giving her. "The grounds cover the whole island, and house just over 50 house-elves. There is an out door pool as well as a regulation Quidditch pitch. There is a small wooded area covering half a mile in size, the rest of the land is used as gardens and farm land."_

_Harry smiled "How large it the island in total?"_

_"3 and a quarter miles, with a small inlet that sits just below the palace, with a privet lagoon and dock."_

_Harry looked to the girls and was bombarded by four puppy-eyed looks. Silverclaw laughed, when Harry spoke "I guess that settles it. We will take the palace and island. That is if it is within my means to pay for it."_

_Silverclaw smiled "Yes my lord it is. Tho it will put a serious dent in your account, and almost halt my and my brothers expansion of your investments."_

_"Well" Harry smiled and looked to the girls again. "Buy the palace and island, but keep investing as you are. I will be returning to work tonight or tomorrow. There should be a deposit by the end of tomorrow at the latest."_

_"Very well." Silverclaw made a note and then passed over papers for Harry to sign before he could take control of the palace and islands wards._

_After signing Harry was given a slip of parchment with the floo address, before he and the girls returned to the hotel to pack._

_XXXXX_

_"Harry?" Jade asked back at the hotel._

_"Yes Jade?"_

_"I was... I mean we were wondering what your job is?"_

_"Oh!" Harry totally forgot that the girls didn't know. "Well I am in the business of creating gold. Why?"_

_"Well no one really knows what you do. The papers say you work for a living, but the island and palace you just paid for must have coast a lot. And well I was wondering if I could come to work with you. You know to help pay for things." The blush that grew only jumped from face to face as the others added their "Me too!"_

_Harry could only smile, as the feeling of pride in the girls for wanting to help, filled him. "If you all want then once we are packed and have moved into our new home, AND had a good night sleep, I will tell you in the morning what I do, and if you still want to help then I am willing to let you help."_

_The smiles on the girls faces seemed to light up the room as they all jumped Harry in a pile-on-hug. Then the girls dashed off to their room to pack there things in the trunks Harry had conjured for the move._

_XXXXX_

_Packing didn't take long, and it was a quick floo to the palace greeting hall. Once there Harry felt the wards transfer to him, and he could feel the whole island and everyone on it._

_There was a twin pop from there left, and when the group turned there were two house-elves standing at attention. One male and the other female._

_The male spoke first. "Welcome Master and Missess, I is Crow, next to me is Ivy. I be the head-elf. If you need anything just ask."_

_Harry looked them over and smiled, "I feel as tho I have come home. Thank you Crow for the welcome. Ivy the girls have had a long day, please show them to the rooms so they can pick one each." He turned to the girls and nodded "Yes you each can have your own room. Since I know you will grow up to be fine young women, and will need all the extra space."_

_The girls squealed and quickly gave him a hug then followed Ivy up the stairs that looked like was __made from polished ivory._

_Turning back to Crow, Harry asked "Can you show me to the Master suite please?"_

_Crow bowed and said "This way Master."_

_XXXXX_

_The Master suite was almost beyond belief. There was a walk-in closet, that was almost as large as his old dorm in Gryffindor. The bath, had a four spout shower large enough for six people, with glass walls, next to it was a pool, that was the only way to describe it, it was a tub with thirty spouts with different scented soaps. There was a twenty foot wall mirror with a two person sink. The main room was large, and had a feeling of comfort. There was a large set of glass doors that lead to a privet balcony that overlooked the inlet and dock. Along the side wall was a large carved oak desk that looked like it had been carved right from a 500 year old tree, and thinking about magic it most likely had been. Last was the bed. It was huge to say the least. The bed look like it could hold ten people with room to spare._

_Harry turned to Crow, and handed him three shrunken trunks, "These will need to be unpacked, please see to it. And I will need a 6am wake up, for my morning run."_

_Crow bowed and said "Yes, Master. I wake you at 6am. Good night." then popped away._

_XXXXX_

_Morning came quickly, and shortly after Crow had entered the room Harry was up and changing into his running outfit._

_"Does Master want me to wake the girls?"_

_"No, when I return please wake them, for breakfast. There are things me and the girls need to talk about."_

_"Yes Master." with that Crow popped out and Harry went for his morning run._

_Deciding to run around the palace then down to the steps to the dock Harry could see a few of the elves moving around the flowerbeds, and could only smile. They looked happy, which was good because if they were happy that meant there was nothing wrong on the island._

_Harry finished his hour long run, and returned to the palace. When he entered Crow was waiting with a glass of water and a small towel._

_"Master, after you shower, I wake the girls. Breakfast will be on the table when you done."_

_"Thank you Crow."_

_Harry quickly showered and dressed, then went looking for the dinning hall. It didn't take long as he could hear the girls long before he found them._

_The dinning hall, looked like it was build for 60 people to eat at a long table, surrounded by tall backed chairs. There was three crystal chandeliers that had ever-burning candles to give lighting._

_"Morning Harry!" chorused the girls all sitting at one end of the table, two on each side leaving the head of the table for him._

_With a smile Harry sat in the spot left for him and said "Morning girls! Sleep well?"_

_The girls smiles grew if it was possible, and they all started to talk all at once about there rooms. They were smaller than his but was just as lavish in comforts._

_Jade finally asked "So are going to tell us?" she was almost bouncing wanting to know about Harry job._

_Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face, "As we eat, we will talk." and with that said breakfast appeared on platters. _

_The elves didn't know what they like so they were given a variety. There were pancakes, scrambled eggs, sweet rolls, bacon, sausages, there was jams, butter, tea, and coffee. They all dug in and after a few minutes of eating, Harry started to talk._

_"You all know that I have a job, but no one really know what I do. All some know is that it pays. A lot. What you should know is that my job is not normal, most magical people would think that I'm crazy, but look around you. If it was normal then do you think that I would be able to afford lining here?" the girls shook their heads and he went on. "Well my job is in cleaning up the planet. I have been working in a landfill for the last few weeks."_

_Ruby jumped in an asked "A landfill? Like a dump? Where people put there garbage?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What could you do there? There is nothing valuable there. That's where people put garbage." Pearl wondered._

_"Well I turn scrap metal into gold, then deposit the gold with the goblins." Harry waited to see if they could guess, and wasn't disappointed._

_"You have a Philosopher stone don't you? That also explains how you helped Ruby, cuz we couldn't heal her she was too badly hurt!" the look on Jades face was one oh awe, but full of smiles._

_"Yes to both." Harry looked from one girl to the next making sure they knew what the stone was before continuing, "Now I know, that you girls want to help with my job, but till you get a wand, or your crystals grow larger, there is not much that you can do." the looks of disappointment was almost heart breaking, "But if you want to help then I can always start you on reading the first year material, I want to send a letter to a school that wants me to attend, to see if I can get you four in."_

_"You want us to go to school? Like normal people?" Pearl asked with hope on her face._

_"You four are normal. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And yes I do want you to go to school. There is so much to learn, and with proper teaching then you can do so much good in the world." The smiles the girls gave him as they ran over and gave him a group hug, was truly touching. To think that the girls never even thought that they would be allowed to go to school._

_Harry hugged them all back, "Now if you four want too, then you can still come with me and watch me work, but I should warn you that it's really boring, but to help pass the time I think that you girls might want to bring your crystals and your potion books with you. I will first after setting up, how to feed your crystals, then you can get comfy and start getting ahead on the books. Does that sound good to you?"_

_The squeals of happiness was almost defining._

_"Ok girls, back up to your rooms and grab your crystals and the potions book. Then meet me at the front door." the mad scramble out of the room and up the stairs had Harry chuckling, "Crow?"_

_There was a pop and then "Yes Master?"_

_"I will be taking the girls with me for the morning, we will be back at noon for lunch. If the plans change then I will let you know."_

_"Yes Master. I will have lunch ready at half past, so you may shower after you return."_

_"Perfect, thank you." Harry smiled and moved back to the front door just in time to see the girls running down the stairs with a book in hand and a closed fist holding what he hoped was their crystal._

_"Ready to go?"_

_"YES!" they all chimed_

_"Ok hold hands!" with that Harry flashed them all back to the landfill and quickly setup his platform._

_XXXXX_

_After arriving Harry placed the platform and had to expand it to fit the four comfy chairs and coffee table for the girls to work at._

_Harry had the girls take a seat then conjured five glass bowls and filled them with water. The bowls and water were not necessary but it would help the girls for the first few feedings._

_"I'm going to explain what the crystals are, and what you can do with them, then I'll show you how to feed them. Now, the crystals are not living in anyway, so saying you feed them is not quite right, but it's the best word I can find for what you do to them. The crystals are an artificial magical core. Unlike the ones in our bodies, they will not get stronger through use, like a muscle. They need to be expanded through the infusion of magic with the intent of making them larger and stronger. That;s why I call it feeding. The crystals will draw free magic from the area around you. They will charge constantly will they reach their max then stop just like your own magical core. But unlike your core it will do nothing with the magic unless you use it."_

_Ruby asked "Can anyone use it? Like could I use Jades or pearls?"_

_"Yes and no. Only some one liked to a crystal can use a crystal. Yes, we since I am also linked could and can use any of the crystals. But no one else could. But just like taking someones toy to play with it is polite to ask." The girls liked that idea. "Now to feed your crystals, to begin with place it in the water bowl in front of you. Now place you hands on the outside of the bowl and look inside your crystal."_

_Harry waited a moment and then continued, "In you mind think about the crystal expanding like a balloon. With that in mind I want you to try to push you magic into the crystal. It will be hard at first to get it to work, but when you have it right the crystal will start to glow. When it glows you will know if it's growing. You will start to feel tired, but that is because your cores are so young, and you have only so much magic in you. But you will grow stronger as you get older, and with the more magic you use and learn."_

_Harry stopped because all four of the girls crystals were blinking on and off, and he could feel that the crystals were growing. Although slowly, very slowly, but the girls were doing it._

_From his pocket Harry looked at his crystal, and after placing it in his bowl of water moved back to his chair. From his other pocket Harry pulled his vial of enchanted sand._

_Harry opened the vial and said "Plastic" and emptied half the vial before giving it a shake like a salt shaker so that the sand would multiply and the extra would spill out to do it's job. Harry planed to make a very very large deposit to cover what he spent on the island and palace._

_After ten minutes Harry put the vial away and moved back to his chair and conjured a few pieces of parchment and then split his concentration three ways, first was the letter to Beauxbatons, asking for information to let his girls attend their school this year. Second was spent feeding his crystal that he could if he sat and watched it could see it expanding, as his magical reserves slowly bleed into it. And last was keeping an eye on the girls so that they didn't hurt themselves._

_After an hour Harry had his letter to Beauxbatons, a letter to Professor McGonagall and one to Silverclaw. To the Professor he explain that due to the Ministry's interference he would not be able to attend Hogwarts, and should something change then he would have to think hard about attending._

_The letter to Silverclaw was a request to get him ownership in a non-magical shipyard. He had a plan slowly taking place in his mind and the shipyard would be one of the first steps._

_After the letters Harry got up and had the girls take a brake from their crystals. He could tell that the crystals were improving and told the girls so. But it was time for them to take a brake and let there cores rest or they might hurt themselves. So he had them read there potion book telling them they could work on there crystals again after lunch or if they finished the first two chapters of the book, for an hour._

_XXXXX_

_Just before lunch Harry sent the new bricks to the goblins and looked around at the landfill. From the looks of the area, compared to the amount of gold he had taken out of it, it almost looked like it hadn't even been touched, except where things had been stirred up to get at what was underneath._

_Harry flashed them home and told the girls to get cleaned up and to meet him in the dinning hall for lunch._

_After a quick shower and quick lunch Harry and the girls returned to the dump. It seemed that the girls didn't mind that he was working and they were either studying or feeding there crystals, they were just happy to spend time with him there._

_XXXX_

_Time flew by for Harry and his girls and before they knew it it was their last day together before the girls went off to school, each day Harry and the girls would spend an hour exercising, either running, swimming, or learning fencing. It had taken only two hours to explain that if their bodies were stronger and fitter then they would have longer lives as, their own magic would not have to work as hard to keep them fit. It also let their bodies control larger volumes of magic without them getting as tired._

_After their exercise, was a shower following a large breakfast. Followed by the girls picking up their books and Harry would transport them to the landfill which Harry was starting to just call his work._

_There he would spend the first hour letting the girls feed there crystals which started to grow faster each day as they figured out how._

_After the hour of feeding it was a lesson on Occlumency for two hours, then they were let to pick any of the subjects that they would be studying at Beauxbatons. That letter had arrived the day after he had sent his, saying that there was always room for new students. Along with the letter was a list of supplies that the girls would need along with a price for tuition._

_As the girls studied Harry would cast out the sand again and then turn to the ledger that he always brought with him._

_The ledger was a magical tomb that self updated with the ones at Gringotts, he would look over the acquisitions of both properties and businesses, then he would open the folder that was tucked inside and pull out the papers that Silverclaw had send him every morning to sign and then send back._

_Looking down the listing Harry too note that he had just over 56 million galleons in liquid assets. Which never failed to draw a smile. Then it would only grow when he got to the investments and properties. And the three companies he had started._

Investment

_Quickie Convenience 100% (full owner)_

_(16 stores)_

_McDonalds 34%_

_Nike 32%_

_Sony 23%_

_Financial Times 53%_

_Old Wood Timber 73%_

_British Airways 74%_

_British Gas 43%_

_The Daily Express 100% (full owner)_

_Red Sun Hotel chain 100% (full owner)_

_(14 buildings)_

_Ouroboros Ship Yards 100% (founder and owner) (4__th__ largest shipyards in France)_

_Ouroboros Electrical 100% (founder and owner) (First privately owned power station in France)_

_Ouroboros Limited 100% (founder and owner) (23 largest computer hardware factory in France)_

_Properties_

_Red Island – France_

_Red Manor – Italy_

_Red Heights – Miami_

_Red Flats – New York_

_Red Cabin – Aspen, Colorado_

_All in all it was a great start. The three companies he started were all designed to work together. He wanted the shipyard so he could build a ships, he liked the thought of a very large ship that he could sail around the world with his girls, but there were none available, that were safe to use magic around, so he planned to build one._

_Harry spent an hour each day drawing plans and blueprints from the knowledge from the ring. The ship when done would be about 300 ft in length and made from a special metal that he was planning to create just for the ship._

_The factory was self explanatory, Harry wanted the ship to have the best technology that the world offered, but most of it did not work well or at all when around magic, unless it was shielded. Well the way around it was to create special computers and equipment that worked around and sometimes with magic. Harry had the company up and running in a matter of a week, with blueprints for computer chips and boards that were twenty years ahead of what was out in the market, and fifteen what the government had. Which didn't last long, as soon as they heard of his equipment they came running._

_The power pant was so that he could power the shipyard and the factory without having to pay for the energy. It turned out that the plant that he had built was inadequate, so he dove into the ring to find plans for a superior reactor. What he came up with was a blood-crystal reactor that used one or more special crystals to focus and magnify energy by at least a factor of ten._

_The power output was large enough that he was selling the extra to the French. He was already getting requests to sell his reactor to the government or at the least build a few more to refit some of the older stations that were starting to fall behind in their output._

_The crystals came in different categories on the level of magnification they provided._

_Splinter – one inch in length, half inch in width, factor of 10._

_Shard – two inches in length, one inch in width, factor of 20._

_Fragment – four inches in length, two inches in width, factor of 40._

_Core Fragment – eight inches in length, four inches in width, factor of 80._

_Primal Fragment – sixteen inches in length, eight in with, factor of 160._

_Complete Crystal – thirty two inched in length, sixteen in width, factor of 320._

_The plant used a splinter, with 1% refocused back to create a loop and an endless supply of energy._

_The Crystals themselves were created from Harry's blood since it was the more magically charged blood on earth. The dangers of creating the crystals was that they used a lot of blood to form. And the spells that formed the crystals had to be maintained constantly. The blood had to be in a liquid form, but lucky it didn't need to be fresh._

_Each night Harry would before bed, drain blood from his body while taking blood replenishment potions Crow had the elves brew for him. He would only take 5 potions each night not wanting to risk an overdose, which was 8 potions in a day. It seemed that there were limits to how much a person could take, even one as resilient as his._

_XXXXX_

_September 1__st__ came and Harry escorted the girls to the gates of Beauxbatons. The grounds were magnificent, and the building was as well, but he could not take his eyes of his girls, as he was more and more thinking of them as. And had even started calling them as such, much to their delight._

_After a teary good by, and many promises to write, using the charms he had given them as gifts just last __night. They were led away by another Veela student. One that Harry knew from his own world. Fleur Delacour. Who had been sent by the headmistress to pick the girls up._

_At once the girls didn't like her, because she keeps staring at ___Their___ Harry, but when Harry explained to them in a whisper, that he was immune to the Allure, they giggled and went with her asking about a million questions and minute._

_As they left Harry couldn't help but feel a whole in his chest where the girls had been. Even knowing that they would write, and he would see them on holidays, it didn't help one bit. He know knew what parents felt when their children left on the train to Hogwarts. And he didn't like it._


End file.
